


Missed way

by francu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francu/pseuds/francu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's say I fulfilled the 'Javert corners Valjean in Montreuil and rips his shirt himself to find proof for his suspicions' trope...</p>
<p>The title comes from the poem <i>To One Hated</i> by Lucy Maud Montgomery - you can read it at the end's note.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Missed way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



> Let's say I fulfilled the 'Javert corners Valjean in Montreuil and rips his shirt himself to find proof for his suspicions' trope...
> 
> The title comes from the poem _To One Hated_ by Lucy Maud Montgomery - you can read it at the end's note.

**Author's Note:**

> To One Hated - by Lucy Maud Montgomery
> 
>  
> 
> _Hate is only Love that has missed its way._
> 
>  
> 
> Had it been when I came to the valley where the paths parted asunder,  
> Chance had led my feet to the way of love, not hate,  
> I might have cherished you well, have been to you fond and faithful,  
> Great as my hatred is, so might my love have been great.
> 
> Each cold word of mine might have been a kiss impassioned,  
> Warm with the throb of my heart, thrilled with my pulse's leap,  
> And every glance of scorn, lashing, pursuing, and stinging,  
> As a look of tenderness would have been wondrous and deep.
> 
> Bitter our hatred is, old and strong and unchanging,  
> Twined with the fibres of life, blent with body and soul,  
> But as its bitterness, so might have been our love's sweetness  
> Had it not missed the way - strange missing and sad! - to its goal.


End file.
